Equilibrium
by Clez
Summary: This should prove as closure for my TripHoshi series... tell me what you think. :


(I'm hoping this piece comes as closure. I don't think I can get any more Trip/Hoshi out of me.)  
  
  
  
  
  
EQUILIBRIUM  
  
  
  
It was reasonably peaceful on the bridge of the Enterprise, and not many people had been asked to stay this late in the day. Sure, they would be called back if something urgent came up, like an alien encounter, or a distress call, but for the time being, it was nice to enjoy the calm that had settled.  
  
Ensign Hoshi Sato sat at her communications station, and stared with a smile out of the front view port, which showed twinkling stars that floated past as they glided along at warp one. Captain Archer had said there was no point in rushing. they weren't in a hurry to get anywhere just now. They were out here to explore after all.  
  
The Captain had resigned to his ready room, perhaps to get some paperwork finished, or just to read, or relax with Porthos, like he usually did. He had had the little dog on the bridge again, and Hoshi had spent a good ten minutes petting the soft fur of the beagle, and talking to him, even if she knew he couldn't exactly talk back.  
  
Considering the events that had occurred the previous night, her mind was free of any thoughts, worries, or concerns. The feeling was relaxing, and she had to refrain from taking a nap right there.  
  
She glanced around at the rest of the bridge, and its occupants.  
  
Sub-Commander T'Pol, Vulcan scientist, was, as always, sitting straight and tall at her station, elegant fingers tracing gracefully over the console. At first glance, the beautiful woman looked perfectly normal, completely human, but when one took a closer look, the trademark ears of the Vulcan race become more noticeable. In Hoshi's experience, T'Pol was a stoic woman, a person who liked to keep everything bottled up inside, locked away safely. It was just the Vulcan way, and it wasn't Hoshi's job to judge.  
  
Sitting at the helm with that same cheerful smile of his, was the young Ensign Travis Mayweather. He occasionally looked up at the view port, and smiled an even broader smile. if such a thing was possible. The young man had such an explorer's spirit, and an innocent outlook on just about everything. He had a calm, smooth exterior, and his dark skin gave him an even more relaxed appearance. To Hoshi, Travis was a good friend, with a heart of gold, and a keen interest in space travel, with more experience than anyone she knew, having been a space boomer.  
  
Finally, sitting across her at the tactical station, his blue eyes focused on his scans, brown hair wild as always, uniform pristine and crisp, was Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. He was a cool-headed British man with a winning sense of humour, one that always succeeded in making Hoshi laugh, whatever their situation. He was a kind, gentle man, despite his tendency to want to blow things up. His friendship was a gift Hoshi would treasure for as long as it was available to her.  
  
She was lucky to have such good friendships after such a short time aboard the ship, and she didn't feel anything could disturb that equilibrium she felt with them all.  
  
Just then, the turbolift hissed open, and a tall man walked onto the bridge, nodding to T'Pol, and smiling over at Malcolm and Travis.  
  
His blonde hair was neat, his uniform fresh, even after working in engineering all day. Not a mark marred the fabric.  
  
"Hey, Commander, how's it been down in engineering?" asked Travis, his voice light and pleasant.  
  
Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III looked down at Mayweather, and laughed. "Rather uneventful, actually. Kinda missin' those aliens right now. no offence T'Pol."  
  
The Vulcan raised a single eyebrow, and tilted her head slightly to one side, replying in her calm voice, "None taken, Commander."  
  
Hoshi suddenly felt the relaxing feeling slip away, like it had been teetering on the edge of a cliff, and the ground supporting it had just fallen away.  
  
She looked back to her station, the awkwardness causing her to fumble, and she pressed the wrong button, her console proceeding to beep at her rather loudly, as if scolding her.  
  
She bit her lip as she felt the eyes turn to glance her way.  
  
"Ensign, is there a problem?" she heard T'Pol ask, and Hoshi quickly turned to face her, shaking her head a little too swiftly.  
  
"No, no, nothing at all," Hoshi said, her voice hurried. She looked straight back down at her station, watching the others discreetly out of the corner of her eye, her keen hearing listening for conversation.  
  
Malcolm and Trip looked each other in the eye, and shrugged. Trip continued to move over to the small engineering console, and he stared down at the screen for a while, before nodding in satisfaction.  
  
Hoshi couldn't bear the feeling coursing through her anymore, and she needed to get away from here. out of this place. Trip was just awkward to be around right now. and she had been certain that morning that she would be perfectly comfortable near him whilst on duty.  
  
She had been wrong.  
  
With a tiny little whimper, one even she had trouble hearing herself, she turned to T'Pol, and said, "Sub-Commander, permission to take a break? I'm not feeling so well."  
  
T'Pol gave a single nod, and commented, "If you are feeling better, I would like you back on the bridge within two hours."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Hoshi acknowledged, and stood from her station, walking straight over to the turbolift, and pressing the button.  
  
She heard the voice of Trip behind her as he spoke to Malcolm, "Well, I've seen what I came to see. I guess I'll be headin' back to engineering now."  
  
"See ya' later, Commander," Travis said as Trip made his way quickly over to the turbolift, even as Hoshi got onto it.  
  
She wanted the door to close after her, before he reached it, but Trip got to the door in time, and stepped inside the small turbolift.  
  
The door closed, sealing them inside, and Hoshi cleared her throat quietly, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Okay, something's not right," Trip told her, and he was looking directly at her, his hands in his pockets.  
  
In a quiet voice, she replied, "No, everything's fine."  
  
"You know that's not true. 'I'm not feelin' well'. I musta used that one hundreds o' times during my high school years." He continued, turning his body full on to face her. "I know an awkward outburst when I see one. you're not comfortable with this. are you?"  
  
She reached up, and with a single finger, wiped away the tear that had started to tumble from her eye. She didn't want to say it. but it was essential he knew how she felt. She wouldn't feel right deceiving him. She had been lying to herself all day, passing the feeling off as relaxation and comfort, when deep down she was feeling awkward, confused, and disorientated.  
  
She looked up to him, and, taking a deep breath, replied, "I don't think it's going to work."  
  
He sighed a heavy-hearted sigh, and he looked down at his boots for a minute. He glanced back up, and the look in his blue eyes was heartbreaking. Trip looked as though he had lost his favourite childhood pet, or a close relative. or even a friend.  
  
"I knew you were gonna say that," he mumbled, and shifted on his feet, his shoulders slumping. He turned back to face the front of the turbolift.  
  
Hoshi felt her voice tremble as she tried to explain, "I just don't like hiding from everyone. but I don't want you to get into trouble with the Captain over this. it's not worth the risk, Trip."  
  
He looked to her, and his eyes were slightly narrowed, as if confusion, or disbelief. "Not worth the risk? If I get into trouble, I get into trouble. I've never hidden from the consequences before, and I ain't worried about 'em this time." He took his hands out of his pockets, and with his right hand, started to fiddle with the cuff on his left sleeve. "But you're not comfortable, so."  
  
Hoshi closed her eyes tightly for a second, and opened them, saying, "I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
With a sorrowful edge to his voice that she had never heard, and a look on his face she didn't recognise, he said, "It's a little late for that."  
  
The door hissed open, and Trip walked out, silently, without looking back, his pace brisk.  
  
Hoshi felt the lump in her throat as he rounded the corner. She quickly hit the button for the accommodation deck, and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, trying to keep the feeling locked inside, yearning for some of that Vulcan strength she had seen time and again with T'Pol.  
  
Within moments, the lift opened again, showing the crew quarters, and she quickly exited the small elevator, and started to jog to her quarters.  
  
As soon as the door had closed behind her, she let the tears fall down her face, and the sobs escape her throat.  
  
That was when she knew she had made a mistake.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay. I hope this closed things up for you, but I have to admit, I DID enjoy writing this one, and I feel a series coming on. :) If any of you want more from Hoshi and Trip, don't be afraid to tell me, okay? I want your input more than anything, and it keeps me going. So, tell me what you think, people. 


End file.
